etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfly Bistro
Butterfly Bistro is where explorers can take a break and exchange information. thumb|60x60px It is run by Missy, who will give quests to the party. In addition to that, you can get hints about monsters weaknesses, drops and some necessary info about some quests. Informations By selecting the "Gather Information" option, you will get hints and tips about exploring and monsters. The info will change each time the group reachs a new floor. B1F: Tanned fisherman * Have you folks been out to sea yet? If you’re ever out on the water, try catching some fish. There’s all kinds of fish around Armoroad. If you catch any, folks at the port will pay handsomely. The rarer your catch, the more you’ll rake in. Give it a try. Scavenger Toma * Hm? Ain’t seen ya before... New explorers, I take it?. Alright... Then here’s some advice. Did ya know if you beat monsters a certain way, they’ll drop different stuff than usual?. Some ya gotta kill with fire, or maybe defeat ’em while their arms are bound. That kinda thing. I know all sorts of secret tricks like that to get good treasure. If ya wanna know ’em, just ask. I don’t give ’em away for free, but ya buy me a drink or something and I’ll gladly spill for ya! Helpful older swordsman * oh! Haven’t seen you lot around! Are you new around here!? Great! C’mon, sit here next to me! I used to challenge the Labyrinth when I was your age too. You gotta start from B1F! No shortcuts! Speaking of which, have you seen any Great Lynxes? Its sharp claws can rip rookies in half! They’re weak against fire, but that doesn’t make them any easier. It’s good practice for beginners. There’s a famous phrase around these parts: Great Lynxes are where rookies become explorers!... Alright, you got me. I just came up with that a second ago! Bwahahahahahaha! B2F: Scavenger Toma * ...Hm? Whaddaya want? Curious about this one, are ya? Or maybe this one? Huh? I tell ya what... I’m really thirsty. I could go for a nice drink about now. * Water (0 en): ...Ahhhh! That hit the spot! Armoroad’s water is so clear... So good! * Ale (5 en): ...Ahhhh! That hit the spot! This is called a Red Tail. It’s a rarity that’s highly sought after for its bright coloring. When you put the freeze on a Claw Shrimp, its tail turns all red. Don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? It’s our secret. * Wine (5 en): Now that’s the stuff... This thing here’s a Gigapede’s jaw. On the market, they call it a Large Jaw. I’m a knife man, myself. When I’m looking for a weapon, I want one I can slash with. These are easy pickings for me. I just gotta cut down one of those Gigapedes at night, see? Don’t tell anyone else about this, okay? It’s our secret. Monster scholar Scott * Encountered any Largebills yet? Those monstrous birds with the green bodies and huge beaks... They’re so strong that you might have no idea how to take one, but here’s the secret: They sleep at night. If you don’t want to tangle with one, try doing your exploring at night. Though at night you gotta watch out for those nocturnal Gigapedes... Nature’s got you coming and going! Filthy-booted man * Ugh... They’re ruined! Hm? What, can’t you tell? I’m trying to get the mud off of these things. I should never have wandered into that muddy patch on B2F... I got chased all the way through it! It was terrible! You lose your balance in that mud, and you’ll be some awful monster’s snack. Dammit! I paid a fortune for this anklet at Napier’s, and now look at it! Scarily intense guy * .........Don’t push your luck in the forest. If a monster seems too strong for you, steer clear. Gentle old man * ...This? It’s Deadly Durian sashimi. The Butterfly Bistro is famous for it. Deadly Durian is quite tasty, but you need to watch yourself if they appear alongside Titan Arums. Titan Arums may look like vibrant flowers, but every rose has its thorns... plus a nasty smell. Between the two of them, the stench will be so terrible that you’ll have a nasty time of it. ...Excuse me, miss! Are my pickled Titan Arums ready yet? Unlucky lady * Do you know of the Great Platypus? Its tail has a strong toxin, so you’d better watch out for it. Why do I know so much about it? B... Because my husband died from that poison! *sob* Tomboy hammerist Nerona * Hey, do you know about that clump of mushrooms growing on B2F? They’re really tasty! If you come across them, you should try one! Aura tells me not to, but I say if you’re going into the forest, you might as well have a tasty snack! Astrologist Aura * ...Do you know about the patch of mushrooms growing on B2F? ...Don’t let your hunger tempt you into going near them... You’ll regret it, make no mistake... ...Nerona never thinks twice about approaching anything suspicious... Honestly, that girl... B3F: Scavenger Toma * ...Hm? Oh. You. Does it keep ya up at night, wondering how I got this thing? Funny coincidence, that... I’m in the mood for a drink before I head to bed. * Water (0 en): ...Ahhhh! That hit the spot! I’m the luckiest man alive! * Honey wine (5 en): A good vintage like this makes me feel like I could melt away... Oh, my little bauble here! Right! It’s a Pseudopod. Adorable, ain’t it? This little rarity’s a beaut that’s great for decorating or just having around! The Venomshroom’s pseudopods are fragile, though, so ya gotta kill ’em quick and clean. Don’t tell anyone, okay? This’ll be our little secret. * Anra wine (5 en): Gotta love the way all I have to do is hint at it, and ya jump at the chance. Heh! This trinket’s got a past. Look! It’s a Bloody Blade! Ya see that slimy sheen!? It’s the claw of a particular Scylla Crab. It’s been soaked with many an explorer’s blood... Very few actually have claws like this, so ya’ll be hunting a while to find one. Don’t tell anyone else, though, okay? This is between you and me, got that!? Gaudy swordsman Dezerte * Dumb blade’s chipped again. Guess I got what I paid for... that thing’s shell is just too hard. Oh, sorry... I was talking about the Scylla Crab on B3F, by the waters. Its shell is super-hard. It’d be faster if I could just zap it with some elemental attacks. *sigh* Maybe there’s some Zodiacs around who’d team up with me? Hey, do you guys know any? Of course, it’d have to be a really rich Zodiac. Oh, and no uggos, either. Loud martial arts girl * Are you guys explorers too!? Be careful if you’re headed for B3F! Because of the hippos, you dummy! There was this GIANT hippo across the river! I was just lounging around staring at it! And no, I’m not an idiot! We’re talking about the hippos! So then, what the hell! The hippos came tearing after me! Not around--right over the river towards me! Don’t underestimate hippos or you’ll be dead! Who knew they could swim!? B4F: Scavenger Toma * Ah, you guys! C'mon, sit down and buy me a drink already! ** Water (0 en): ...Ahhhh! The water tastes as great as I feel! ** Fire wine (5 en): ...Now that hit the spot. Ya've got my number, don't ya? Heheheheh! This is a Sharp Fang. It's just what it sounds like, heheh! I got it from a Great Anaconda on B4F. It'll meet physical attacks with its fangs, so ya gotta stay away from brute force to get 'em. That's a secret, ya understand!? Ya're not to tell anyone! ** Ale (5 en): ...Could anything be more what I want right now? I think not! I love guys lika ya who're quick on the uptake, heheheh! Isn't this amazing!? It's called a Starry Case. This pattern is one of nature's mysteries! Ya can take 'em off Starry Slugs. The pattern shows even brighter when you electrify 'em. Easy, right? But it's still a secret! Don't spill to anyone! ** Honey wine (5 en): Ahhh... That's what I'm talking about. A drink for me, a hint for you. That's how the adult world works, heheheh! This tip's about an Violet Comb. The color ya see when light shines through is popular now. This type of comb comes from a Devilfish. Ya singe it some and it turns to this color. Get the picture? Now, don't go telling anyone else about this! Monster scholar Scott * You should be extra careful if you ever have to fight a Devilfish. They tend to gang up on you. When one's in trouble, others come running to eliminate the threat. If you should run afoul of a Devilfish, I suggest you take it down as fast as possible. Hey, I guess they're kinda like explorers--you both gang up on you prey. Hahahah! Unlucky lady * I'm drinking here while I wait for my new husband to return from the Labyrinth. Ever heard of the monstrous fish Narmer? It's very cowardly... wound it, and it'll run away. But I wouldn't chase if too far if I were you. There are dreadful bugs in its home in the wetlands. If you're not careful, they'll swarm you. How do i know this...? B... Because a swarm of those awful bugs killed my second husband! *sob sob* ...Ohohohohohohohoho! Bandage-covered man * Man, we just went through hell! That deer that shows up on B4F? The thing's a frickin' beast! It did this roar while it charged at us, and while everyone was off-balance, it wiped us out! That's how I got these bandages, heh! I'm not going back in there until I heal up some... I'll be honest with you. If you run into that thing, get outta there or you'll end up like me! Quiet scholar * Have you ever encountered an odd fluffy creature while venturing through Yggdrasil's Labyrinth? No...? How unfortunate. Rumors of that creature have circulated amongst explorers for decades. It's said to bring good fortune to explorers who find it. From afar, it looks like a golden ball. Some members of Pale Horse have supposedly seen a strange golden light after camping... But during their hasty preparations to be ready for whatever it way the light escaped. It does sound true to that ever-cautious guild's character... I'd like to meet that creature myself and see what kind of good fortune it brings. B5F: Scavenger Toma * Nah, I can't let ya buy me a drink today... I didn't find this out myself. This one's on the house. Ya know the Whorled Puffers, yeah? They say their Ebony Livers taste like food of the gods. I should try it when I get back. It's real simple how you get it: ice one up. Freshness is everything with this thing. It rots real quick. Freeze the puffer, then yank it out. Ya got that? Don't tell anyone-- Err... I mean, go thank the chef who's drinking over there! Bistro's head chef * Have you ever eaten a Whorled Puffer before? If not, I highly recommend it. It's an Armoroad delicacy. Some say the liver is like ambrosia. But amateurs shouldn't try to cook it. Whorled Puffers secrete a powerful nerve toxin. If you're not careful, it can cause numbness of the limbs, paralysis of the body, and even blindness. If you want to eat it, come to my restaurant. I'll let you sample the finest blowfish out there. Elderly Amoro Group hunter * What's that you say? The Red Starfish are too fast for you to catch? Just blind'em, then! When you're dealin' with monsters, you gotta anticipate 'em and do what they're not expectin'. No normal human can last long in the Labyrinth without using his brain! You do got one, right? Harpist troubadour Wolfram * You're the ****** Guild, aren't you? I've heard you've been to the Second Stratum. In honor of your travels... allow me to regale you with stories of the Undersea Grotto today! ** Undersea Grotto: Congratulations on venturing into the undersea Labyrinth! But all explorers must breathe, no? It's one of those things you take for granted without thinking about it... Normally, there's no need! But in this case, it may be worth considering. Men who don't think are scarcely more than apes. Why is there air undersea? Simple! It's proof positive of the city that sank into the abyss! The wondrous technology of old could do things one normally only hears about in fairy tales! Ordinary rock could be transmuted into gold. Creating undersea air passages would've been easy! In other words, you don't drown in the Undersea Grotto because that legendary city does exist! It's said to have close ties to the royal family of 100 years ago, but that's a tale for another day. ** Yggdrasil: You see it every day, but don't give it much thought, hm? There's a strange old story about Yggdrasil. Do you know the tale of the Porcelain Offering? Long before the Calamity, before Yggdrasil's time, there was a terrible epidemic here. Men, women, and the children died left and right. The people despaired and prayed to the heavens... "If there is a god in this world, please save us!" Supringsly enough, something like white, glowing snow began falling from the heavens! Those who touched the light were immediately cured! Manking was saved from the epidemic! The next surprise in store for the joyous masses was a gigantic tree towering suddenly above them. That is the legend of Yggdrasil's descent. The white light was said to be ambrosia brought to save us. People call it the Porcelain Offering and built their ocean city around Yggdrasil... Pardon the length, but that is the legend. Or perhaps it's more of a fairy tale... But I see you've noticed the discrepancy. Indeed, that tree you see now isn't the true Yggdrasil. The true tree sunk alongside the center of Armoroad during the Calamity. What we have now is a lifeless shell left behind when Yggdrasil sank beneath the waves. According to legend, that tree has many unusual powers... But I'll speak of those at a later date. B6F: Scavenger Toma * Tropical sorbet: "That sweet taste is like heaven... You might not know it to look at me, but i've got a sweet tooth. This one's kinda oscure. Don't get me wrong, it's worth a bundle, but... Well, have a look. This is a Thick Throat. Don't ask me what it's for, because to tell the truth, I have no idea! But here, see... Feel the texture? Anyone who touches it falls for its distinct charm. Ya can get it by zorching a Koolasuchus with a volt attack. Hope ya pull it off! Oh... and this is just between us. Don't tell anyone" * Armored ice: "Hey, my favorite! That slight tang of salt just does more to bring out the sweetness. Ahhh... That taste is good enough to make me forget all about stuff like treasure. ... Yeah, right! Heheheh! Take a look at this! it's an unblemished Great Hermit shell. They call these Flawless Shells on the market, and they go for a pretty penny. Getting it is simple! All ya gotta do is not put any scratches on it. That means no swords. But that's my little secret okay? Don't tell anyone!" Monster scholar Scott * Ah, it's you. Run up against any Great Hermits yet? Their behavioral patterns are very interesting. They're altruistic... They protect their fellows beasts.. They use their hard shells to shield other monsters. I bet it'd be a real pain for you. But just put it to sleep or use volt attacks on it and watch your problems disappear. Tch, even monsters know to look out for each other. But humans... Oh, never mind me. Hahaha! B7F: Scavenger Toma * Sauteed Venomshroom: This stuff is so delicious... It just dosen't get better than a good meal. Hehehe. Thanks for buying me stuff all the time! Heheh... This time, I'm going to let ya in on the secret of the Icicle Fang. Brr, they're cold! Isn't it nice how clear and shiny they are? I'm cradling this thing in my arms every night. The tusk comes from a High Walrus. Ya can't wrench it off unless its head fixed in place! That's the secret in a nutshell. You'll keep that secret, right!? * Stretchtongue sashimi: *munch munch* Hrmm... I love the way it crunches! Here's my problem, though! I try and I try, but can't sweep the Missy here off her feet! I can't tell ya don't care at all... Fine, alright! I probably wouldn't care either if I was ya! Anyways, get a load of this. It's a Cilial Sucker. Came from the center of a starfish. If ya stab a starfish boss with a spear or something, you win the prize. Give it a try, you'll see. Just make sure not to tell anyone... Monster scholar Scott * Hear about the type of starfish that's larger than normal? It has this certain je ne sais quoi... They're called King Starfish. They exhibit some interesting behavior you don't see much in the wild. When a King Starfish is present with two other types of starfish, they begin to cooperate. They perform a complex, intricate set of actions allowing them to attack and heal simultaneously. I'd say they have much better undestanding of each other than humans do. Hahahah! B8F: Gaudy swordsman Dezerte * Ugh, it's completely broken off from the base. It's useless now. What a piece of crap... That stupid Zodiac I was going out with! Wait'll you hear this! So there's this Iron Turtle on B8F with a really hard shell. I asked him to do his thing, y'know. Guess what he said to that! "Durr, sorry, I don't have enought TP." Seriousley!? What the hell!? He's always so stingy with money and TP, but when it matters most, he's just a big lump. I eventually had to beat the crap out him with my sword... Oh, I mean the turtle, not him. Hahaha! B9F: Harpist troubador of Wolfram * Abyssal King: The legendary city you finally discovered in the abyss is known as the Deep City! Though, it being real, I suppose I shouldn't call it "legendary" Its ruler is the Abyssal King. Or so it seems, but I have very little information. A troubadour though I am, I deal not in lies! Whereof one cannot speak, thereof one must remain silent. How about another tale instead? Ah! I'll tell you the story of Armoroad's king from 100 years ago! Don't give me that look...! ...Today, the Senatus has complete authority over the city. But that doesn't mean it never had a king! The king before the Calamity was a fine man, loved by the masses and admired by the military... Moreover, he had a sister whom he positively doted on... But I'll tell her tale some other time. * Deep ones: Ah, the legend of merfolk passed down in Armoroad. Do you know it? They are called the Deep Ones. In form, they are an admixture of man and fish! Their unnatural look is an affront to the gods! Many believed them to be figments of our imagination, but hear this eyewitness account and be shocked! Each night, Mr. Bill walked along the port. An awful smell drew his attention to a crouched figure... "I say, are you all right?" asked Mr. Bill, but tho his horror, the figure was a Deep One! Mr. Bill hurried away, but it was too late! He was gobbled from the head down and dragged below! I heard the story from Mr. Bill himself, so you know it's.. Eh? That's... Hrm. ...Well, no matter. There are, in fact. Many secrets regarding the Deep Ones... I'll tell you later. B10F: Scavenger Toma * Egg: Ooh, sharp eye ya got there. This is called a Round Egghell. It belonged to a Dragon Egg. I kinda downplayed it a little, but frankly, dragons are amazing. If ya went one of these, ya gotta avoid breaking its sell. Ya get the picture, right? Don't tell anyone about it, okay? It's our little secret! * Scale: What, this? This is a Red Iron Scale. This one I got when a Rattle Nozuchi dropped it. They're stuck on a real tight, but zap one with a volt attack and the scales peel right off! Try it, you'll see. Just don't let anyone else in on our little secret... * Claw: I thought you might ask about this one! It's a very, very sought-after little trinket. They call this a Flame Claw! It's a flame AND a claw! What more could a man want!? It gets really hot to the touch, though... if you kill a Flame Lynx quickly, you migh bag one. Easy, right? Just make sure you don't tell anyone else... You gotta keep this stuff secret! Monster scholar Scott * Hey there, it's been a while. I hear tell that the path to the lava cavern's been opened. So, seen any Dragon Eggs? The magam makes it a popular spot ofr dragons to breed their young. Those eggs hatch into Dragon Pups, but if you aren't careful, they'll start calling for their mama. Eh, crass explorers who pick on monster kids and get toasted by their parents are asking for it. B11F: Scavenger Toma * Ugh!, I'm swimming in these things. Hm? These? Lava Beasts drop'em if ya defeat'em with ice. If ya want the real treasure, ya can't take it the easy way out with ice... But it's so damn hard... To be honest, Igneous Rock is practically worthless... Gah! You guys!? Th-this is just an ordinary rock! It's not treasure at all, so there's no need to tell anyone! Gaudy swordswoman Dezerte * It's melted practically all the way down... It'd be cheaper to buy a new sword than to fix it. Oh, my sword? I got into an accident with a Lava Beast. Wait'til you hear this! It was too hard and hot for me to take by myself, so i hooked up with an ice-using gladiator. He had great taste in equipment that fit him, plus he was a real hottie. So we got into the lava area and what do you think happens as soon as we meet the Lava Beast? The idiot gets this cocky grin on his face and pulls out a sword! Come ON! How stupid is he!? How the hell is a gladiator with a sword supposed to use Frigind Blow?, Ugh, I'm so mad at him! Nearsighted astrologist Synus * Man, drinks after finishing a quest are the best part of my day. Care to join me? Igneous Rock? Alright, but first, I need to vent to somebody. My guild leader's a real creep. If a new girl joins up, he doesn't waste any time hitting her. Just the other day, he was getting static from this monk girl that joined, and he booted her. Just like that. Sure, he's our leader, but the guild isn't his personal plaything! "Harmonious, laid-back guild" my ass!..... ...Oh, sorry. You were asking about Igneous Rock? All you have to do is freeze the Lava Beast on B11F. Easy, right? B12F: Two-fisted hystorian Bongaro * Of all the stupid mistakes...! I let an iron-barred gate fall right on my shoulder! There's gotta be some some kind of system behind the opening and closing those gates... Ahhh, I'm overthinking it. Real men solve everything, iron-barred gates included, with their fists! B13F: Scavenger Toma * Yo, how's it going? No need for small talk! We can go straight to you buying me something! ** Give him some water (0 en): Heeey, Missy! Could I get some water over here? ** Broiled Spear Squid (100 en): Coastal squid is the best, no question! Missy's recipe is so good, I wish I could marry her! ...I think I just went a little crazy from the flavor. Today's treasure is this Dull Chest Fin! It turned grey from the focused grudge of the Big Snakehead after it was cursed to death. It's not easy to pull off, but the reward can be worth it! Heheheheh! Ohhh, and by the way! You realize this is our secret, right? Don't go telling anyone! ** Marinated Shrimp (100 en): Ya gotta respect the first guy who ate a shrimp. I mean, they look like beetles of the sea... Good thing for him, and us, it was delicious! Anyway, see this Dryad Statue? Looks valuable, huh? Turns out it's not so hard to get. Ya just gotta freeze an Otherspawn! Don't tell anyone, got it? We should keep this between ourselves! Unlucky lady * I'm drinking here while I wait for my new husband to return from the Labyrinth. Have you ever seen an Otherspawn? It has cute, girlish features, but don't be fooled: it's devious. A group of them will summon a dreadful Deep One that's willing to sacrifice itself. You might be wondering how I know so much about this... M... My newest husband tried to tame an Otherspawn and was beaten to death by Deep Ones! *sob sob* Ohohohohohohohoho! B14F: B15F: Scavenger Toma * Rum: I've had all types of rum in my day, but rum made from Armoroad molasses is the champ! Now the treasure ya've been waitin for! This's a Holed Rock--I see ya through the hole! Getting this took some doing. Ya gotta skewer that Eeerie Statue. I can't count the number of spears I wasted getting this thing... Hey! Ya better not tell anyone, okay? It's a secret between us two and ONLY us two! * Honey wine: This wine was distilled from a Honey Ant's honey, eh...? Hrm! What a mellow taste! This is called a Wheel Blade. I got mine when I defeated a Deep Maiden after binding her arm. Too bad we only get the blade and not the whole wheel, eh? Heheheh! But listen, don't go blabbing about this, you hear me!? * Arak: This is made from coconuts, right? The drinks are my favorite partr of the thriving sea trade! So here, feast your eyes on this. It's a Cursed Talon. The trick is to burn down a Dementia Owl... But every time I used a Flame Jar, it put me to sleep or confused me! Just warning ya... ...Whoa, but that's a secret! You're not to repeat that, got it? Bandaged Bertram member * What an ordeal! Huh...? Can't you tell by looking at me? Pitfalls, dammit, pitfalls! We fell through a pit trap on B15F and on the ground below was an insanely strong knight-thing! It wiped out our whole party, lickety-split. Talk about rubbing salt into the wound! You guys better watch out too. If you fall down a pit, you better jet before the knight finds you! Category:Etrian Odyssey III Locations